The present invention relates to a pet collar and more particularly to pet collars in which the free end is retained against the pet collar preventing it from hanging loosely.
Pet collars with various closing means are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,838 discloses two embodiments, one of which is closed with a buckle and the other which is closed with hook-and-loop type fastener. Prior art pet collars which are closed by hook-and-loop type fasteners have the problem that the pet may use it's paw to remove the collar. Pet collars which are closed with buckles are limited in their degree of adjustability because the loose end of the collar dangles and is subject to being chewed by the pet, which is not healthy for the animal and could increase wear on the collar. Buckle type collars therefore must have a very limited degree of adjustability in order to prevent the loose end from being long enough to be dangerous.